Coming Back Around
by EnchantedWorlds
Summary: "But right now, Jackie really wanted to tell him. Not, that he ever said it back. Apart from that one time in Donna's bedroom, that Jackie would rather not think about, except to remind herself that Steven did love her." [Jackie, Hyde and words that are exchanged once Fez leaves them alone in the basement in 'Down the Road Apiece.']


**A/N: I'm still super busy - but since I apparently can't stop thinking about these two, I ended up writing this oneshot. It takes place near the end of 7x17, in between Fez leaving the basement and Eric showing up with Leo. I actually do like that episode a lot, but I figured it could use a little extra scene. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of That 70's Show, its characters or anything else referenced within this. No profit was made from this._

Besides a few voices upstairs, the basement was quiet. Kelso, Fez and Donna were nowhere to be seen, and Eric was obviously out doing his stupid documentary. Not that Jackie was complaining. She was glad, it was just the two of them here. Jackie drew in a deep breath, and rested her head in the crook of Steven's neck. His hand on the other hand was drawing circles on her back. Both of their shirts and her cardigan had been discarded somewhere in the basement, and Jackie really didn't want to get up from the couch to go find it. In fact, she was pretty sure, she never wanted to move again. She smiled against his skin, when Steven managed to move his head slightly to kiss her temple.

How long had they even been lying here? An hour maybe? Jackie honestly wasn't too sure. Fez had come back in earlier, shrieked and quickly bolted, mumbling about how they weren't done yet. At some point, Jackie had rolled on top of Steven. He had wrapped both his arms around her, one hand splayed across the small of her back, and she'd buried her fingers in his hair. Maybe, they should move to Steven's room, just to avoid anyone worse than Fez finding them here. But Jackie was too tired, too relieved, just too happy to be able to care all that much.

They were back together. Sure, nothing had really changed. He probably still didn't want to marry her, but if trying to push him, only made her miserable, she'd take this instead any day of the week. Maybe eventually, he'd come around on his own. Steven was still trailing circles on her back, making her push herself towards him. She had missed him so much, a ridiculous amount. Jackie propped herself up on her elbows and looked down at him. His hair was muzzled slightly, because of her. He gave her a lazy smile, the edges of his mouth curving upwards slightly.

"I love you so much, Steven," Jackie said quietly, smiling at him. She didn't say it that often, she definitely said it more than him still. But right now, Jackie really wanted to tell him. Not, that he ever said it back. Apart from that one time in Donna's bedroom, that Jackie would rather not think about, except to remind herself that Steven did love her. He was still smiling a little, but Jackie could tell he swallowed hard, and took a sharp intake of breath.

"Yeah, love you too, small grasshopper," Steven replied, clearly trying to sound like it was easier for him to say, than it actually was. Jackie's breath caught in her throat for a moment. She'd stopped expecting him to say it back, sure, it'd be nice if he would, but she wasn't expecting it anymore. But he'd said, he loved her too, and something leapt in Jackie's chest. Jackie bent down to kiss him, angling her head slightly. She cupped his face in her hands, and moved to open her mouth, when a realization suddenly dawned on her, like a bucket of cold water being dropped over her head. He hadn't said, he loved her, since- but surely not, surely not again.

"Wait a minute," Jackie said, pulling herself away from him, and sitting up. Steven pushed himself up, so he was sitting opposite her. There was a confused look on his face. Jackie avoided his eyes for a moment, before meeting them. She hated, that she felt like she had to ask. The words almost didn't cross her lips, but she'd never known when to stop talking. "You didn't- You know, again?"

Steven just looked at her for a moment. She shouldn't have said it, maybe she wanted to know, but she should have just convinced him later, coaxed it out of him. Not now, when they'd just gotten back together. Jackie almost wanted to protest, apologize, say she didn't mean it or something. Anything she could say to ruin this less.

"You're so annoying-" he said under his breath, turning his head away from her, an amused smile on his face. Like the fact, that she even asked was ridiculous. But Jackie had to know. He looked back at her and met her eyes. The look on his face was sincere. Jackie knew the whole zen thing well enough to know, what was zen and what was honest and sincere. Whatever he was going to say, he wasn't lying. "No," Steven said, seriously. "I promised you, it would never happen again. I meant it. Don't want anybody else."

"Okay," Jackie said quietly, just looking at him for a moment. She shouldn't have felt the need to ask, but if Michael had taught her anything, it was that. She had to ask. Even after the first time with Pam Macy, Jackie had assumed, he wouldn't do that to her again. Even as she'd felt unsure about what Michael said, she'd assumed. But she didn't feel unsure now, less fragile. Something was buzzing inside Jackie's chest.

"I just-" he started, seemingly not sure about what to say next. He looked down at his hands, clenching and unclenching them. "You know, I should probably get better at telling you more." A small smile snuck back onto her face. "Just so you don't think that I don't- Damn it, you know you're my chick, alright!"

It had always annoyed her a little, that he only called her that. Michael always told people, she was his girlfriend, or told her that he loved her. Steven just called her his chick. He only called her his girlfriend in a defensive kind of way every now and again, and he had just told her, he loved her once. It felt like she wasn't that important to him, like they were just together until a better option came along. Jackie had always known exactly what a boyfriend was supposed to say.

"I'm your chick," Jackie said, a happy giggle escaping her. Steven's thumb sort of traced the edge of her mouth, his finger feather light. Even Jackie herself could admit that sometimes, she was bad at listening. There was a smirk on Steven's face, that she recognized as happy.

"Damn straight, baby," he said with a grin, cupping her face in his hands and pulling her towards him. One of her legs slid in between his.

"I'm your chick," Jackie repeated quietly mostly to herself. She felt happy all the way to the tips of her fingers. Steven angled his head and kissed her, Jackie opened her mouth to meet him immediately. She loved him, and he loved her and for right now, that was enough. It was more than enough.


End file.
